This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Note: Project Units is Stem Cell and Immunology.[unreadable] [unreadable] To differentiate human stem cells into multiple immune functions within an in vitro 3D culture system. The goal of [unreadable] this research is to ultimately develop the technologies and science for efforts leading to the creation of a 3D ex vivo [unreadable] human immune system. This system would be used to test new vaccine constructs and immunomodulators that [unreadable] would provide superior protection against bioterrorism threat agents.[unreadable] [unreadable] We developed homologous recombination vectors using recombineering technology and BAC clones. The targeting [unreadable] construct included a drug resistant Neo-resistant gene and a red fluorescent protein (RFP) gene as a reporter. We also used [unreadable] SAGE technology to identify differentially expressed genes in human ES cells and differentiated derivatives. This project [unreadable] ended 5/31/06.[unreadable] [unreadable] This research used WNPRC Stem Cell Resources, IS services and federally approved human ES cell lines.[unreadable]